The Founder's Cat (or, in which Harry becomes the school horror story)
by UnorthodoxDreamer
Summary: Harry, after being left behind as his friends move on from the war, finds himself stronger than ever and cursing his so called 'friends' for leaving him all alone on New Year's Eve (not even an invitation!). The time magic of the new year decides to help him out, giving him the one thing he longed for most. Love.


_**this is just a trial for this story, so depending on the reaction I get, I may or may not continue this.**_

* * *

When the final battle ended, and the wizarding world regrew itself stronger than ever before, one Harry James Potter was alone.

His friends had moved on. Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Dean and Ginny, Remus and Tonks, Bill and Fluer, it seemed like everyone had _someone_. Everyone but Harry, that is. Harry was truly happy for his friends, but in between running from the media, rebuilding Hogwarts, and hiding from the general public, Harry had been left behind.

What's worse is that no one seemed to notice.

They all came by every now and then for dinner, they all sent letters and invitations, they all acted the part of the perfect friend, but never once did they ever talk to 'Harry'. They talked to 'Potter' or 'Harrison', but never did they _ever_ talk to Harry. Eventually they started talking to the media, handing out gossip and speculation. They gave out his address, they told on his love/sex life (absolutely none), and betrayed his trust within the first three months after the war.

But that wasn't the worst of it. By month four, Harry had a full scale investigation of all of his vaults going after overhearing Molly, Ron, and Ginny discussing how to get more money out of him. Ginny would break up with Dean, nab Harry, marry him, steal his money, and leave him, according to the ever-so-good strategist Ron. He found that Dumbledore had been stealing from the Potter and Black vaults since before he knew of the wizarding world. Ron was being paid to be his friend. Hermione was too, but she only kept the money because she didn't know how to give it back.

It helped that the other Weasley's were appalled with their matriarch and youngest siblings. But the damage was done, and Harry had no trust left to give. His views of his mentor, his friends, the _world_, had changed, and there was no going back.

He locked himself in his various properties, flooing between them whenever he felt the need. He blocked his floo from anything outside his own network and very rarely went outside his wards. He still received letters and the like, and still communicated with others, but he never left his many warded properties.

At least, that's what he liked them to think. In reality, he spent the first three or four months behind his wards, studying and training. He had nothing to train **for**, really, but it helped clear his mind. At the end of the second moth (December 30th to be exact) Harry had taken his NEWTs and his VINEs (Very Important New Exams) and passed records in almost every subject (he got average scores in History, Arthrimancy, Astronomy, and Divination.)

He was satisfied with himself, as he had set such things as goals to occupy himself and had learned the animagus transformation along the way. He was a magical breed of cat that could go from 'House Cat' to 'Panther' at will and was renowned for its ability to use shadows to their will. They were Extremely rare, classified as Dark and didn't have a name past it's general classification of 'Feline elemental shape-shifter'.

Even satisfied as he was, Harry was still rather lonely.

And thus came to be his state of mind as he lounged in a tree on his property as his house cat form (dubbed 'Shade' by himself) all alone on New Year's Day.

As he sat and cursed his 'friends' for moving on without him, forgetting him (they had dropped all communication with him by month two), and generally using him, the time magic that swept the world at the start of a new year pitied him and his past and sent him to the one place it felt he could get what he wished. Simple love and affection.

And thus, Harry Potter became a time-traveler.


End file.
